For the glory of humanity
by Makai Kodomo
Summary: Luis' life was ordinary as could be,other than the fact that his brain was different than anybody else's. When the thought to be impossible happens,he barley manages to get away,now his life will change completely along with gaining a new goal. Will he live long enough to achieve this goal? Or die trying? Who are we kidding? This is AoT,Snk! He's probably gonna die!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to all those who are going to read this! I've made this story in order to be a bit different,I've mostly seen ship fanfictions and stuff,so I wanted to be different. One thing I have to say is that the character is not a titan shifter! **NOT A TITAN SHIFTER**. Also,the ending might be a bit different than what you might think. Well,be happy that his mother doesn't get eaten by a titan._

* * *

A young boy walked through the town carrying firewood on his back. He was taking this home in Wall Maria,the Shiganshina District. He had gotten bored and decided to talk to himself to entertain himself.

"Hey Luis?" He asked himself."Yes? Do you ever wonder what's beyond the walls? Of course! You should know this,we are the same person after all!"

People were looking at him,confused as why someone would be talking to themselves so loudly and in public. Some people though he was a bit crazy. They just simply didn't know that he was normal,just had a brain different than anyone they've ever met.

Luis continued walking along and talking to himself,not caring for the people giving him strange looks and was about to go through the gate and into Wall Maria when he heard talking.

"The doc's kid has some fire in him," A Garrison soldier with slick back,brown hair laughed as he walked towards a blonde Garrison soldier and two children,a girl with a red scarf and a boy,both of them also carrying firewood. "Listen,the only thing they've done to the wall in the past hundred years is scratch at it." They were talking about the titans,human looking beasts that lay outside the walls protecting humanity. If not for the three layers of walls,humanity would have surely perished to the titan menace. "And I have the feeling if they get their big heads to do anything else,we'll be more than ready for them!"

"A feeling?!" The boy questioned. "What have any of you actually done to get ready for them?! Dad says you've got to stay sharp!"

"Ah,good Dr. Jaeger," The blonde soldier said. "Eh,well,can't argue with a man who single-handedly sparred us from the plague!"

"Woah,his dad is Dr. Jaeger? That's pretty cool," Luis said quietly to himself. "Plus,his dad is right."

"Thing is,he's talking about his scalpel! What we do isn't half as important. Hey no disrespect to your father,but a soldiers time beyond the walls kinda tends to put the whole issue in a different perspective. You see them,groping around out there,mindless,dead-eyed."

"Wait a minute," The boy said. "Sounds to me like you don't even think their all that dangerous."

"Eh..."

"Oh great! Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourself the Garrison!" The boy shouted. "People might get the wrong idea!"

"Good point," The blonde soldier laughed. "Look at it this way,if the Garrison is actually doing what people think they are,we're up a creek! Personally,I take a lot of stock in being called a freeloader. Means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind."

"We live in a cage... all we do is eat and sleep..." The boy said.

"Huh?"

"That's it," The boy said. "end of story. We have the peace of mind of livestock..."

Two other Garrison soldiers laughed.

"Man,you were right about the kid having fire" One of them said.

"Careful not to cry it out," The other said.

"Hey,you comin' back to the game or what?"

"Uh,yeah!" The blonde said,tilting his head towards the two soldiers as both children started walking forward. The blonde looked towards them. "Hey,where you going?"

"Pfft,mouth on that kid," the brown haired soldier commented.

"He's just a kid. Tends to dream bigger than life really wants him to."

"In my opinion," Luis said suddenly,surprising the four soldiers. "No dream is too big! Plus,he's right!"

"What?" The brown haired soldier asked. "Kid,were you eavesdropping?"

"Absolutely!" Luis answered with a smile,making the soldier wonder why he was so honest.

"Well... you should have heard the part where I said that all the titans have done in the past hundred years is scratch at the wall!"

"Yeah,but still,you never know!" Luis said,walking away.

"I doubt the titans will manage to do more than scratch at it! And where are you going?"

"Home."

"What? Why so soon? You're leaving just as you arrived!"

"I don't feel like talking," Luis said looking back,still smiling. "See ya!" He waved at the four soldiers as one of them waved back slowly.

"What do you think of that one Hannes?"

"Well," The blonde soldier said. "Not sure what to make of that kid,but he's different,that's for sure."

* * *

Luis continued to walk towards his home when he heard the sound of a bell,a familiar bell that many people either loved or hated.

"The Survey Corps!" Luis shouted,running towards the area where the soldiers came in from.

He waited there with a smile,hoping they had come back alright. Sadly,his smile soon turned into a frown. The Survey Corps came in on their horses,first an unharmed blonde man,but the others were bandaged up and bloody. Seeing the soldiers in pain,he was saddened. He hated seeing this but should have been used to it. He still couldn't help but feel sad,wondering if anyone had died. An old woman came and stopped them,wondering where her son was. The only man,other than the blonde,that was undamaged basically confirmed what Luis had feared. They handed the woman something wrapped in cloth with what looked like blood spots. She opened it up,then began to cry.

"Is that..?" Luis asked.

"No," a man told him. "Boy,it's sometimes better not to think of it."

"Right," Luis responded. "Right."

The woman then asked them if her son's death wasn't in vain,if it meant something. The man bursted into tears and told her he felt horrible,him being the one who sent the brave man to his death. He said that he sent more than just him to his death,and there was nothing to show for it. After a while,the soldiers continued on.

"Uplifting,huh?" A man said. "Oh,sure. Nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes go to keeping those bastards fat and happy."

Luis was walking away and felt like going back and giving the man a piece of his mind,mad at the fact how he showed no sadness and acted as if he was the one who got affected. He had nothing to be mad at,he was still alive. Luis then heard the same man left out an OOF! Luis smiled,hoping it was someone putting the man in his place.

Luis continued walking around,looking for something to do. He then saw four of his friends and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" He shouted. "It's me,Luis!"

The four kids looked over at him and three of them sighed,except for one boy.

"Don't be so mean guys!" The boy told them. "Luis isn't that bad!"

"Really,Bobby?" A girl asked. "Luis is so weird! He also never thinks things through. I was with him once,paying with a ball and he threw it extremely hard,knowing I was behind a window! Don't forget the time he ate grass!"

"Marie,those things are in the past."

"Yeah,now he's weirder then before."

"He's not weird,Luis is just-"

"I'm just what?" Luis had gotten to the four.

"Uh..."

"Yeah,Bobby,what is he?" Another girl asked.

"Luis... you're... different... just like us!" Bobby finally said,laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah! Just like us! Everyone's different,right?"

"Right!" Luis agreed.

"Uh... Luis?" Marie said. "You got a little something." She waved her finger in the air.

Luis checked his face and then his teeth. "Did I get it?"

"No..." She said,sighing.

"Aw,c'mon Marie! Where is it?"

"On your back,idio- I mean,Luis."

"My... back..?" Luis realized he still had his firewood on his back. "Crud!"

Everyone sighed in disbelief,wondering how someone could forget about the item strapped to their back.

"Oh,come on guys! You should know I easily forget and I'm easily distracted! Like,I'm doing this then see a color than is like the opposite of my favorite color which makes me wonder why I like my favorite color,making me things that have that color like blood then makes me think about death. Then thinking about death I though about life and where we go after death and then I-"

"Luis?"

"Yeah?"

"The firewood."

"Right! Talk to you guys later then!" Luis then waved,turned around,and ran in the direction of his house.

After a few minutes,Luis finally arrived at his house and went in.

"I'm home! Sorry if I'm late!" He shouted as he went in,dumping the firewood in a wooden box.

"It's fine," His mother,Lisa,said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm sort of tired,I've been walking around a lot,can I rest a bit?"

"You won't be tired if you eat,food gives energy!"

"Yeah,but sleep feels better."

"Oh,alright," Lisa laughed. "But as soon as you wake up,the schedule is: Eat,do your push-ups,practice your boxing,and help with chores,alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Luis responded,going to his room and plopping down on his bed. He hated the though of doing his push-ups and practicing boxing. He knew it was good for him,yet could never get started on them. He had always had to do push-ups,ever since he was six. He did them since his father told his mother to make him do it to keep in shape. His mother also taught him how to box,wanting her son to be able to defend himself if the moment ever came.

Luis stared at the ceiling for a while. He began to feel sleepy and closed his eyes,finally falling asleep.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

A massive shake was sent to the ground after the loud booming sound,knocking Luis out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the..?" He said,drowsily.

"Luis!" Lisa shouted. "Are you alright,honey?"

"Yeah,I'm fine,mom,what happened?"

"I'm not sure," She responded.

"Let's go check!" Luis said,slowly standing up and speed-walking outside,his mother following behind.

Outside,he saw a crowd of people looking at the wall. He did the same and what he saw was a cloud of smoke and a large red hand on the top of the wall.

"Mom?!" Luis asked in disbelief.

"Th-This shouldn't be happening!" Was all Lisa could say. "The walls are fifty feet high!"

From the wall,a red face with teeth going from the front of it's face to both its cheeks. It was a titan,one bigger than the wall. Suddenly,there was another booming sound,from the wall,dust was sent everywhere,buildings were broken,high-speed winds blew people away. When the dust cleared,the worst news was shown. There was a hole in the wall and a titan walked in. People began to scream and run.

Luis turned to Lisa,who was staring at the wall.

"Mom!" He shouted. "We have to go!"

She didn't respond,she was frozen.

"Mom!" Luis shouted again,walking in front of her. "Mom! Snap out of it! Wake up! We have to go!"

She still didn't respond so Luis shook her and screamed,"Mom! I'm not leaving you here,snap out of it!"

Lisa finally snapped back into reality and grabbed Luis' hand and started running.

"What? Where are we going?" Luis asked,struggling to keep up.

"Anywhere without titans!" Lisa finally responded.

They both ran for a while,trying to find a place to go. Luis then saw large groups of people in one place.

"Mom!" He said,pointing towards the people. "Look,over there!"

Lisa followed the finger and saw the groups of people. "Good work!" She said,running towards the direction.

As soon as they got there,they tried to go on the boats but were stopped by the Garrison. They were told that the boats were at full capacity. Luis was shocked and turned around to the people also still on land. He imagined being eaten by a titan and got shaky. Meanwhile,Lisa watched as people began to jump onto the boats. She knew it was going to be risky,but it was the only way she could save her son.

"Luis!" She grabbed him and made him look into her eyes. "Honey,I'm going to need you to be brave here! You've got to run,jump,get the railing,and get on! Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!" He replied nervously,knowing he was a slow runner.

Luis stepped back and then ran forward,boosting off the ground and barely grabbing the railing of the boat. He was used to pulling himself up but was still tired and hadn't eaten. A man on the boat saw him and helped Luis up onto the boat.

"Are you alright there,kid?" the man asked.

"I'm fine," Luis replied,panting and on all fours. "Wait... mom!" He got up and pushed through people to get to the railing and looked for his mom.

Lisa had just started to run and Luis watched her,knowing she could make it. She was quick but then at the moment Lisa was about to jump,she slipped and jumped a much shorter distance. Luis watched as his mother tried to reach out but couldn't grab the railing and fell into the water.

Luis watched in horror as tears filled his eyes,knowing that his mother couldn't swim and even if she could,there was no way she could get onto the boats. He shook his head in disbelief. His mother was dead.

There were loud thuds and the maker of those thuds was a large titan with skin that looked like armor,charging towards the wall. The Garrison began to shoot cannons at it,being the last line of defense against the massive behemoth. The beast got hit with the cannons but they didn't affect it all. Not losing any speed,it continued running,knocking down smaller titans and eventually broke done the inner gate of Wall Maria.

"N-No... this can't be happening... this is all just a bad dream... a nightmare!" Luis told himself in a shaky voice. He wasn't even sure of himself anymore.

"We're all dead," One man said,holding his head. "We're all dead and standing at the gate of hell..."

"All hope is lost," Another man said.

"There's no way we can win!" A woman shouted.

"Everything is gone,all hope is gone,the time has come,humanity will finally fall... today... humanity has been given a grim reminder..." A man said softly.

"This is just a dream,this is all just a nightmare! We don't have the slightest chance of surviving!" Luis screamed with tears in his eyes,burying his face in his hands. The words of words of others echoed in his mind. They raced through his mind. We're all dead and standing at the gates of hell. All hope is lost. Humanity will finally fall. Humanity has been given a grim reminder. "No... I'm wrong... life has always given us a second chance... tomorrow... tomorrow has no mistakes in it yet! When I'm old enough,I'm joining the army and going to get into the Survey Corps! I'll show everyone we can win this,I'll show that all we need is a single push and for everyone to join the fight! I'm giving everyone hope! And the first step to doing that is smiling! I'll smile no matter what,that way,people know I have hope,and that will give them hope! This is why I'm still alive,this is why I'm still here!" He looked up,smiling and looking out into the world. "To bring this world hope!"

* * *

 _Well,this took longer to write than I thought it would but I think it turned out pretty well. And as you can see,I did not lie! His mother was not killed by a titan,she drowned! Ha ha! This was fun to write and I can't wait to write the rest of this stuff!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Year 845_

 _I've decided to keep a journal and just write down what's been happening. Everyone was evacuated into Wall Rose,and things aren't looking too good. Food is scarce and the Garrison isn't exactly making things easier. The jokes about titans wanting a little meat on us isn't very funny. Well,just got to wait a few years till I can join the trainee squad. I haven't seen any of my friends,I wonder if their fine... I guess I'll sign off here,they're handing out food. - Luis_

 _Year 846_

 _Wow,I haven't written in quite a while,guess I better catch up on what I remember. Sorry if this isn't much information,I don't have the best memory. Things haven't exactly gotten much better,every once in a while I still hear people saying that we are just delaying the inevitable. Food is still pretty scarce,and meat is pretty rare at the moment. On the brighter side,I'm eleven now and can't wait till next year! If you don't know why,it's because I'll be twelve and old enough to join the trainee squad! It's finally going to be time to join and show humanity we still have hope! Guess that's it,till next time - Luis_

 _Year 847_

 _This is going to be the last entry on this journal for either a long time or forever,not sure,either way,I'm finally twelve! Survey Corps,here I come! - Luis_

* * *

The recruits for the 104th trainee squad were all lined up in rows,their chief instructor, Keith Shadis, intimidating and frightening many of the recruits. He had just finish with Marco Bott and turned over to a smiling,boy with short,black hair,and brown eyes.

"I see we have another smiling idiot!" Keith yelled at the top of his lungs to the trainee. "Who the hell are you?!"

The boy put his right hand over his heart as a fist and left arm behind him,also in a fist. "I'm Luis Terrell,from the Shiganshina District! I'm here to join the Survey Corps!" He replied with a smile.

"The Survey Corps?" Keith questioned,seeming to be remembering something then snapping back into place. "I hope you enjoy death!" Keith then walked to another person,Connie Springer,and then to a girl,Sasha Blouse,who was eating a steamed potato. As punishment for this,she was sent to run till the sunset and was taken her meal privileges away for the next five days.

Luis and a few other of the boys watched as she ran,talking about the day.

"Man," Connie said,watching Sasha run. "I thought Shadis was going to kill Potato Girl."

"Nah," Luis told him. "Shadis is just trying to be scary and stuff,I bet that inside,he's a scared little kid."

"You did see what he did to me,right?"

"It's been one hell of a first day," Eren,a boy with short,black hair and green eyes said. "It's funny,telling her to run till the sun sets didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as losing meal privileges for the next five days."

"I think she said she's from Dauper,if I remember right,that's a small hunting village up in the mountains."

"Hey,what's that?" Eren asked,looking over at horses pulling a wagon with people in it.

"They're drop outs," Mina,a black haired girl answered.

"But... it's only the first day," Armin,a blonde boy said.

"That's the way it is," Eren said. "Can't handle the pressure,got to leave."

"Still," Luis said. "Can't believe they'd rather work in the fields than help humanity against the damn titans."

"Yeah," Eren agreed. "They'd rather pull plants than fight."

"Hey," Marco said. "I know about some of us,but you never mentioned where you were from,Eren."

Eren put his hand on Armin's shoulder. "Same as Armin,from Shiganshina," He answered.

"Hey," Luis spoke up. "Don't forget about me,Eren,I'm from Shiganshina too!"

"Well,that means-" Marco spoke.

"You saw it," Connie interrupted. "You were there that day!"

"Huh? Quiet!"

"The colossal one,did you see him?"

"Yeah," Eren answered. "Yeah I did."

Luis stayed quiet. The word colossal seemed to fit the titan well,he thought,it was huge,more so than a regular titan. He remembered the day well,it was one thing he couldn't forget no matter what,even with his bad memory. Another thing he couldn't forget,was his mother's face before she plummeted into her watery grave.

At dinner,mostly everyone was gathered around Eren. They were asking him questions about the Colossal Titan and clearing up rumors they had heard in their villages. One person asked about an "Armored Titan," which Eren just thought was another titan. The moment someone asked what they were like,Eren dropped his spoon and covered his mouth. Luis noticed this and guessed he wasn't the only one with bad memories of that day. Marco told them to hold off on the questions,but Eren then snapped back to normal,talking about how he waited years to join the trainee squad and how he wanted to master their gear,the three dimensional movement gear,or 3dmg for short,to get titan payback.

"Are you crazy or something?" Jean asked him with a smirk. "Not that it's any of my business but, signing up for that is like a death sentence."

"I guess we'll see," Eren responded. "Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interior with the MPs."

"Look,I'm just speaking honestly here,kid. I think it's better than being some loudmouthed,bragger,tough guy wannabe pretending he isn't as pissed scared as the rest of us."

Eren got up from his chair. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Hey,guys,knock it off," Luis spoke up.

"Alright,sure,makes no difference to me," Jean said,standing up and walking over to Eren. A few seconds of silenced passed,then a bell rung. "Hey,I apologize. Sorry for calling you names and dismissing your choice of career." Jean held his hand out. "Put 'er there,kid. What do you say?"

"Right," Eren said. "I'm sorry as well." Eren slapped Jean's hand away and walked out.

Jean watched until a girl,Mikasa,walked by. He seemed to have a crush on her,blushing and trying to compliment her but ended up looking stupid.

Mikasa thanked him and walked out,Jean running after her.

Luis watched him run out and looked around and saw Armin. Being the person he was,he did the first thing that came to mind. He went and sat down next to him and tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey,how you doing,Armin?" Luis asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh,uh,hey,Luis right? Pretty good," Armin responded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh,sure."

"You seek like you're pretty good friends with Eren,so what's with him and getting revenge on titans? I know they're pretty bad and all,but still,everyone has a reason."

"I'm not sure he would want me to tell some person he and I don't know well,I'll just say that the day the Colossal Titan attacked,he ran off with Mikasa. The next time I saw him was on the boats,he seemed really sad. Then out of nowhere he said he's going to kill all the titans. He looked like he really meant it,his eyes were full of anger."

"The guy must have seen something pretty bad."

"Trust me,it's probably worse than you think."

Luis continued talking with Armin, Luis was doing most of the talking. After a while,Luis got up and said bye,going to sleep and get rest for the next day.

* * *

The next day was the first test. People were using the gear to try and keep balance. Some people were pretty good,while others were amazing at it,looking as if they weren't even trying,as if it was something they've done every day.

Luis on the other hand,was struggling. He was upside down and shocked.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one failing this..." He told himself. He looked over to his left to see Eren,also upside down. "Oh thank goodness." He laughed a bit.

"I see we have another one!" Keith yelled at Luis. "Don't tell me you can't straighten yourself up either!"

Luis grabbed onto the hook lines and straightened himself out.

"Congratulations!" Keith yelled. "You can keep yourself up while holding onto the hooks! I wonder how good that'll do you on the battle field!"

Luis let go and tried to keep balance and managed to do it for a few seconds,then falling backwards and going back to being upside down.

"Damn it!" He shouted. "I almost had it,almost had it! I just need some more practice,and I promise I'll have the hang of it!"

* * *

During dinner,Luis saw Eren,his head bandaged up. He had tried to practice before and hadn't gotten off the ground enough when he fell forward,hitting his head against the ground. People were making fun if how he was big talk yesterday and now he couldn't even keep balance.

"Hey!" Luis told them. "With enough hard work and practice,Eren is going to be able to do it! You guys might be able to do it pretty well naturally,but with enough practice and hard work,natural skill can be beat!" Luis stood up and sat next to Armin,in front of Eren and Mikasa. "Don't listen to them,Eren. Look on the bright side,I can't keep balance either!"

"Still," Mikasa said. "It might be time to let your dream die,Eren."

"Huh?" Eren asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you should give up on being a soldier."

"What?!" Luis slammed his fist on the table. "No! No he shouldn't!"

"Yeah,are you crazy?!" Eren agreed. "After all that we saw that day,after what happened to my mom?!"

"I get it," Mikasa said. "But it doesn't matter how determined you are."

"Huh,what do you mean?"

"Because whether or not you're fit to be a soldier,isn't up to you."

"Does the same go for me,huh?!" Luis asked angrily. Luis had a good assumption of what happened to Eren's mom,that made him think about his,and makes him even angrier. "Just because you're this naturally gifted person with amazing skills doesn't mean you have to bring him down!"

"No,you can keep your balance for a few seconds. You just need a few more tries,and you're in." She replied. "And I'm jot trying to bring him down,I'm simply stating the truth. Whether someone is fit to be a soldier really isn't up to them."

"Still,I belive Eren can do it and he will do it!"

A bell rung.

"I'm not saying he should return to the fields alone," Mikasa said. "Wherever he goes,I go."

Mikasa turned to where Eren was,to see everyone was gone,and only Sasha was there,asking for her bread.

* * *

 ** _So,that's that! I do hope I got the time and years right,had to check a few times and I'm still not sure if I got the correct years. Writing the entire maneuver gear retake thing. So much time skipping in episode 3._**


End file.
